factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Dante (Reboot)
This is the character from the Reboot of the Devil May Cry series, DmC: Devil May Cry. You may be looking for the original character. Some Backstory Long before the game had even come out, the reboot Dante had been just short of being universally hated by the fanbase, due to several reasons. Ninja Theory's terrible PR department is largely to blame for the general hatred of the new Dante, however it is also on Capcom for forcing the redesign of the character. Ultimately , the game "DmC: Devil May Cry" failed to meet Capcom's sales expectations, though it was well received critically , and was divisive among the DMC fanbase. That said, "DmC: Devil May Cry" also toned down Dante's capabilities a lot, making him a lot less of a contender on FactPile than his original counterpart. However, that does not mean that Dante is a complete weakling; he just is not as powerful as his original. The Character Name: '''Dante, alias "Son of Sparda" '''Origin: ''DmC: Devil May Cry '' Gender: Male Species: '''Nephilim (Angel/Demon Hybrid, not Angel/Human Hybrid) '''Age: '''Unknown possibly early 20s '''Affiliations: The Order (formerly), Vergil (brother), Sparda (father), Eva (mother) Temperament: 'Living a good portion of his life without memory of who he was, Dante quickly adjusted to become a harder man after consistent demon attacks on him for reasons he knew not. Due to this, he became adept at combat, however he also developed mental techniques to keep his sanity. He shields his insecurity behind a veil of cockiness and through jest. Against fodder enemies he wastes no time fighting, however he still finds enjoyment in mocking foes. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, skilled fighter/master swordsman/marksman, reactions, regeneration and healing factor. '''Weaknesses: '''Dante's biggest weakness is his own personality, as he has no glaring physical ones. He is brash, an asshole, basically everything DMC3 Dante was plus use of the word "fuck". He casually mouths off to demons like Poison, Barbas, even Mundus '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 100+ (Able to punch Mundus in the face and toss him and can pull huge pieces of rocks and temples) '''Striking Strength: '''Class TJ+ '''Speed:'Superhuman+ (Being debated, has not shown any bullet timing feats: See Mission 15 Video in this article), potentially a bullet timer (can keep up with Vergil who can swat his bullets out of the air) '''Durability: '''Skyscraper Level+ (His regeneration further compliments his durability) '''Destructive Capacity: '''Large Building Level+ (Unquantified, but in Limbo he has smashed gigantic bridges with a single attack with Eryx) '''Range: Extended melee range, several dozens of meter with Ebony and Ivory Stamina: 'Highly Superhuman '''FactPile Tier: '''Mid Superhuman Equipment ' Rebellion: '''Dante's sword in DmC: Devil May Cry, bequeathed unto him by the Demon Sparda. This sword is a part of Dante's soul and can shapeshift into a plethora of weapons. '''Ebony and Ivory: Dante's twin pistols in DmC: Devil May Cry show a lot of the same abilities that his counterpart's .45's did. Arbiter: A heavy axe derived from Sparda's power and the Rebellion, it attacks slowly but is a devastating thing to get hit by. Osiris: A light scythe derived from Eva's power and the Rebellion, its attacks are much faster and can be used to a defensive capacity as well, it can slice through multiple enemies easily enough and allows Dante crowd control. Eryx: A pair of demonic gauntlets derived from Poison's power and the Rebellion, its base attacks are strong and fast, however they can be charged up for a much more devastating effect. The Eryx are what Dante uses to smash up Limbo whenever he needs to get around. Aquila: Shuriken derived from Bob Barbas' power and the Rebellion, it can multiply itself seemingly without end. The Aquila can be used for crowd control much like the Osiris, however Aquila can also be used as a projectile and has a much greater range. It can also be used as distance control. Revenant: A powerful shotgun given to Dante by Vergil. There are no specific feats attributed to this. Kablooey: An explosive Dart Gun given to Dante by Vergil. There are no specific feats attributed to this. Ophion: A grappling hook that draws upon both Dante's demonic and angelic origins in combination with Rebellion, capable of pulling Dante towards an enemy or vice versa for devastating effect. Notable Attacks/Techniques Devil Trigger: The reboot's Devil Trigger is very reminiscient of DMC3's "Quicksilver" power, being that it suspends foes within a specific area in time. However, it also suspends them in midair, allowing Dante total control over the environment, as well as enhanced strength. In addition, Dante uses this power a lot more liberally than his original counterpart, holding back Mundus' attacks from Vergil, and even using it to finish Vergil off in the final battle between the two. As well, outside Gameplay Dante has shown no true limit to the Devil Trigger power, however it can be deactivated temporarily if Dante is given enough blunt force trauma to the head (ie, getting bitchsmacked through a building by a fist composed of buildings) '''Angel Boost: Dante is capable of manipulating his own trajectory through the air with his angelic power, the Angel Boost. While its applications in battle are limited, it is a good skill to be able to get away from monstrous enemy combos quickly. Weapon Swapping: While not an ability in and of itself, the fact that the majority of Dante's weapons are a form of Rebellion mean that he can easily change weapons on the fly, also effectively capable of carrying around his entire arsenal with him, and is adaptable enough in such situations to change his style mid-combat. FP Victories #None FP Defeats #None Inconclusive Matches # On Technicality: Due to jacking a thread, DmC Dante has a technical tie with Good Cole so far. Respect Thread(s) N/A Terror of Death DG-X (talk) 19:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Gallery dante___dmc___render_by_allan_valentine-d5bj5ef.png|Dante Dncdante1.jpg|The Son of Sparda rebooted 2869902-demon_trigger.jpg|Activating the Devil Trigger 500px-DmC_-_Obtaining_Devil_Trigger_-_Gameplay.jpg|Dante in Devil Trigger Mode images.jpg|Dante using the Arbiter White Hair Dante.png|Dante as he appears at the end of the game, his hair white as snow new_dmc_dante_render__2012__by_allan_valentine-d5fea6u.png|Dante wielding the Eryx, a pair of demonic gauntlets that amplify his punching strength by an unqauntified amount Category:Video Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero